1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fan clutch construction, such as for cooling the radiator of an internal combustion engine, and to a new method of making such a fan clutch construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fan clutch construction comprising a housing means having a chamber therein, a drive plate rotatably mounted in the chamber, and a scoop plate disposed in the chamber and being operatively interconnected to the housing means to cause rotation of the housing means when the scoop plate is rotated by the rotation of the drive plate, the scoop plate having a dam thereon that cooperates with the drive plate to cause rotation of the scoop plate through a fluid coupling drive arrangement with the drive plate, the dam comprising a portion of the scoop plate coined or deformed out of the same to have a surface means thereof that provides a slight clearance with the drive plate when relative movement is provided between the drive plate and the scoop plate. For example, see FIG. 4 of this application.
Also see the U.S. patent to Kennedy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,514 for a similar fan clutch construction.